The Meadow
by orsinoslady
Summary: What if Edward and Bella had consumated their relationship that fateful day in the meadow? My take on how it could have been.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this series, though I wish I had some of the men in the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to this series, though I wish I had some of the men in the story…

**A/N:** This is my first _Twilight_ fic, so please be gentle with your reviews. I would really appreciate some feedback since I'm seriously contemplating writing a longer story than this one-shot after this. And, this is unbetad so I apologize for any mistakes you find. There are entirely mine.

And, I just finished _Breaking Dawn_ a little while ago and I must say, it was a-mazing! I think I'm going to be going to re-read the series soon.

Bella stared at Edward as the enormity of what he was saying sunk in. "You don't want to wait anymore?" she whispered.

Edward forcefully shook his head before scooping her into his arms and moving quickly through the forest, back towards the car. As soon as he reached it, he put her in the passenger seat and quickly made his way to the driver's seat. He started the car and tore down the road, driving incredibly fast towards the Cullen home.

Bella sat in the passenger seat, gripping the door handle tightly, not quite understanding what was happening. One minute she and Edward were laying in the meadow and the next thing she knew Edward had said that he was willing to take her without being married to her. She was majorly confused. Bella glanced at Edward from the corner of her eye and saw that while his face was calm, he was gripping the wheel tightly. She was surprised that the steering wheel hadn't snapped he was gripping it so tightly.

Edward's mind was in turmoil. On the one hand, he did have a little bit of tradition left him in, causing him to want to wait until he and Bella were married to take her virginity. On the other hand, they both wanted it so badly that it was ridiculous to wait that long when she was willing and the only reason that hadn't was his fear of hurting her. But after looking into her eyes today and seeing the longing and the trust in them, he knew he couldn't hold out any longer.

The ride back was passed in silence as they each wondered what the other was thinking, with each periodically glancing at the other person. After a few minutes, Edward slowed down to turn into the drive and make his way up to the house. He quickly put the car in park and was out of the car getting Bella before she could blink. Edward then practically ran up the front steps of the house and threw the door open, not caring who heard. He made his way up the stairs to his room and paused at his bedroom door when he saw a note tacked to it:

_Edward and Bella,_

_I had a vision about the two of you and quickly got everyone out. You two enjoy yourselves. ;)_

_Love,_

_Alice_

Edward chuckled to himself as he read Alice's note. Of course she would see the two of them together. His mind then refocused on the task at hand. He opened his bedroom door and shut it behind him, locking it just in case. He then gently set Bella on her feet, steadying her as she stumbled at little.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Edward, her eyes widening slightly when she saw that his eyes were black instead of their normal golden color. "Edward?" she cautiously asked him, tentatively reaching her hand out to touch his face.

Edward's nostrils flared when her fingers grazed his cheeks, full of her scent. The next thing Bella knew, Edward had crushed his lips to hers in a heart stopping kiss. Bella gasped at the force of it, allowing Edward to glide his tongue into her mouth. Edward grasped her hips, pulling her body closer to his while she threaded her fingers through his hair, anchoring him firmly to her.

They kissed breathlessly for a few moments before Bella pulled away because of her need to breathe. Edward used this opportunity to start trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck, sucking slightly on her pulse point. Bella moaned at the light sucking sensation, moving her head to the side allowing Edward better access.

Edward abandoned her neck and took a step back, causing Bella to force her eyes to focus on him. He had a smirk on his face and said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Bella could feel a blush creeping up her neck at his words. Edward just chuckled and reached forward to lightly graze her cheek. "Are you okay with taking the next step right now?" he asked her.

Not trusting herself to speak, Bella just nodded her head. Edward smirked again and moved closer to her again to whisper in her ear, "You'll never regret tonight."

With that, he slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, slowly drawing it up her body. Bella raised her arms, allowing him to pull it from her and toss it into the room. Edward let his fingers lightly touch Bella's skin and move slowly down her body, his eyes following the same path. Bella could feel her body temperature rising as his eyes caressed her body. After he had looked his fill, Edward reached around behind her and after making sure it was okay to do so, he unhooked her bra and drew it from her body.

Bella could feel goose bumps rise on her body. She wasn't cold, but this was the first time a boy had seen her without a shirt and she was slightly embarrassed. When she made a move to cover herself up, Edward stopped her and said, "Don't hide yourself. You're beautiful and I want to look at you."

Bella felt herself blush a deeper shade of red. When Edward made a move to come closer to her, she shook her head, confusing him. He stopped and looked at her with a question in his eyes. Bella just smiled and took a tentative step towards him. She then lightly ran her fingers over his chest and then ran them down his side to the hem of his shirt. She hesitated slightly before sliding her fingers under the shirt to pull it off of him. The shirt dropped to the floor and Bella sighed at Edward's bare chest.

Bella had never seen Edward bare chested before, so this was a real pleasure for her. She reached her hand out to run over his chest. After a few moments, Edward grabbed her hand, stilling her movements and pulled her to him. "Enough playing," he roughly told her before kissing her again.

This kiss was different from any other kiss she had received from Edward. Normally he was gently, very conscience of hurting her. Earlier, he was rougher, but still holding back. Now, it seemed that he didn't have any problems because he was kissing her with a passion she didn't know he possessed.

Edward picked her up and walked across the room, never letting their mouths move apart. When his knees bumped the edge, he laid her in the middle of the bed and quickly undid the button and zipper of her pants, pulling them down her body along with her panties. After he tossed her clothes to the side, he looked at her, drinking in his fill.

Bella's breath quickened at the look he was giving her. He looked like he wanted to eat her up. Edward noticed that she was becoming uncomfortable under his gaze, so he quickly made work of the rest of his clothing before climbing onto the bed beside her. He lightly traced the contours of her face, causing her to relax again. She had tensed up when he had removed his clothing and gotten into the bed with her.

Edward leaned down and kissed Bella lightly on the mouth, in no hurry to finish the evening yet. He knew they would have plenty of time this evening to consummate their relationship. As he kissed her, he allowed his hands to wander southward to her breasts. His fingers slowly circled her nipple, causing it to pucker before lightly grasping her breast, causing her to gasp into his mouth.

He lightly kneaded the flesh before plucking at her nipple, causing it to harden further. He then moved on to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Bella was writhing on the bed from the sensations Edward was creating. She knew it would be enjoyable, she just didn't know it would be like this.

Edward alternated fondling each of her breasts for a few moments before his hand slowly made its way to its final destination: her core. Bella's hips jerked off the bed at the first sweep of his fingers over her nether lips. Edward chuckled at her reaction and lightly caressed her again. As his fingers played with her down there, he kissed his way to her breasts, sucking one into his mouth.

Bella let out a low groan at the dual sensations. She could feel desire pooling in her lower abdomen and wetness flooded Edward's fingers as she became more aroused. As he kissed her breasts, he slipped a finger in her, slowly pumping it in and out, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation. When he felt her relax, he added a second finger, repeating the same process. Edward could tell when Bella started to enjoy his ministrations because her hips started to slowly meet his hand thrust for thrust. He continued for a few moments more before withdrawing his fingers slowly. Bella whimpered at the loss of contact.

Edward smiled and kissed her on the nose before settling between her spread legs. He hesitated, wanting to make sure she was ready for this. When she opened her eyes, she saw the question and nodded her head indicating that she was ready for the next step.

"This might hurt a little," he told her as he placed his erection at her entrance.

Bella nodded that she understood and tensed up. "Bella, you need to relax. If you don't it'll hurt worse."

When she didn't relax, Edward reached between them and started to circle her clit. After a few moments, he felt her relax again, enabling him to start slowly thrusting into her. He would thrust in a little ways and draw back out, doing this a few times before pushing farther in. By doing this, he didn't cause Bella that much pain. After a few minutes of this, he was in to the hilt and held still, allowing Bella time to adjust to the feel of him.

Edward slowly started to thrust into her, watching her face for any signs of distress. It did initially hurt Bella when Edward started to move, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as her body's natural fluids allowed for a smoother "ride." The tempo of Edward's thrusts increased as it became apparent her body.

Slowly Bella's hips started to meet him thrust for thrust. The sound of their moans filled the room as they made love to each other. As Edward neared his release, Bella could feel the desire in her stomach suddenly pull taunt and snap, causing her to see stars. A few thrusts later, Edward joined her in oblivion.

He slowly lowered himself down beside her and gathered her into his arms. "That was amazing," he whispered in her ear as he lightly stroked her back.

"I agree," Bella sighed, thinking about what had just happened.

The two of them lay there in contentment when the silence was suddenly broken by Edward laughing.

"What is it?" Bella asked him, confused by his laughter.

"I was just thinking about how glad I am I got this bed now. That wouldn't have been nearly as much fun on the floor or my couch."


End file.
